


Significance by Shelly Crane Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Significance - Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Romance, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for the Significance series by Shelly Crane. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/significance-by-shelly-crane-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significance by Shelly Crane Playlist

01\. Significant by Kerrigan Brianne

02\. Sirens by Cher Lloyd

03\. Love Drunk by Little Mix

04\. Unconditionally by Katy Perry

05\. So Close by Jennette McCurdy

06\. You Sound Good to Me by Lucy Hale

07\. Feel Again by OneRepublic

08\. Strong by One Direction

09\. Nothing Feels Like You by Little Mix

10\. If My Heart Was a House by Owl City

11\. Legendary by The Summer Set

12\. With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd

13\. Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips

14\. Hand On Heart by Olly Murs

15\. Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood

16\. From This Moment On by Bryan White and Shania Twain


End file.
